


candy cane lane

by sten06



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, TROPES TROPES WE LIVE AND DIE WITH TROPES, candy cane lane, complete self indulgent happiness, holiday dates, holiday fluff, i absolutely love them and you can pry them from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sten06/pseuds/sten06
Summary: sam takes andrea on a late-night holiday date
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Andrea Rojas
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	candy cane lane

**Author's Note:**

> timeframe: whenever makes sense - this really has nothing to do with canon, but in my head it would be after Andrea/Lena had their falling out. Lena/Sam have dated and broken up. Andrea and Sam are both in Metropolis. could even fit within the context of events of FMG. whatever strikes your fancy. i just wanted an excuse to write a fluffy holiday fic with these two because it's what they (and i) deserve.
> 
> i wrote this while watching hallmark movies all day so... yeah. and if there are any mistakes, blame the hot chocolate  
> i'm planning another one shot with them that will involve more snarky back and forth, but still with a happy ending. this is the fluffier one. enjoy! 
> 
> [AND TY nicole for the inspo on their favorite gifts, could NOT agree more with your choices hahaha]

_That's what Christmas means to me, my love_. _That's what Christmas means to me..._

Sam drums her fingers on the steering wheel along with the music as she cruises slowly down the street. It's a cold, crisp night in late December, only a few days shy of Christmas. Metropolis has been absolutely buzzing with holiday anticipation, the crowds gathering in every coffee shop and every store from morning until night. Sam has always loved this time of year: the lights, the music, the food. But most of all, she thrives on the palpable energy shared among everyone -- the collective, festive pulse that beats with a rhythm all its own. There's something about it that hits just right, that can make everything feel magical, even just for a moment. The past few years have been rocky to say the least, but every time Christmas rolls around, she's reminded to take a step back and appreciate the _good_.

(And this year, if there also happens to be someone special that she's trying to spend the holiday with, then maybe that just adds to the feeling.)

She pulls up a few minutes later in front of Andrea Rojas' penthouse, careful to park across the street in order to avoid the swarming valets and over-eager doormen. They mean well, but she could do without any distractions. Tonight is just for them.

The fact that there's even a 'them' to speak of is incredible in and of itself, but Sam doesn't try to make sense of it anymore. They're still in that semi-new place, balancing expectations against the fierce attraction that's been pushing them together for the better part of a year. But at this point, Sam is tired of fighting it. She doesn't want to resist any longer. She just wants Andrea, in all the forms she can have her.

She adjusts her hat and gets out of the car, shooting a text to Andrea as she does.

"Come outside :)"

Tonight is a little spontaneous. She simply told Andrea that she'd be heading over late and warned her to wear something warm. Metropolis is normally frigid this time of year, but tonight is mild, clear and absolutely perfect. She only hopes Andrea will find this adventure the same kind of 'holly jolly' that Sam does. She wants to show Andrea something beyond the other side of her bed. She wants Andrea to _know_ her. And she wants to discover new secrets about Andrea. Every piece of information she gleans about her, she tries to hold close, keeping it like a precious treasure worth guarding.

She leans back against the car door, feeling the nervous jitters start to dance around in her stomach. It doesn't matter how many nights they've spent together, she still gets a rush at the mere thought of being near Andrea. It's a wild concept, something she never would have considered even a few months ago. They couldn't be more opposite, more unexpected. But here they are, dancing delicately on the edge of something fantastic, and Sam is giddy at the prospect of taking the plunge. But it's also monumental. She hasn't felt like this in so long, she almost doesn't know how to handle herself. How the hell does dating even work when you've already been sleeping with the person for months? It's complicated, to say the least. But she wants to get it _right_.

And that's where it gets tricky.

It isn't going to be fancy, overpriced dinners and designer clothes. Not completely. She's played that game before, and she can look the part, but it isn't _her_. No, this time, it's going to be authentic and real. It's going to be _Sam_. So while part of her thinks Andrea will like what she has planned tonight, the other part is anxious about letting her down. She takes a deep breath and tries to convince herself that it's a good idea. It's going to be _fine_. Andrea has a soft spot a mile wide, even if she doesn't like to admit it. But something about Sam seems to bring it out of her, and she's counting on that tonight. 

"Nice ride," she hears from somewhere off to the side of where she's standing.

She turns and sees Andrea strolling toward her, her arms folded tightly against her chest and her eyes bright and sparkling. For a moment, she almost forgets how to breathe. Sam thought she knew all about sparkling eyes -- she's not new to dating exceptional women, after all -- but there's something about Andrea's that lends itself to magic. She always looks so _good_ \- her hair falls in dark, delicate waves down to her shoulders, the top of her head hugged by a white knit hat. Her coat is a deep red, the color of Sam's favorite wine, and her black jeans outline the curve of her legs with perfect sculpted lines. Sam's chest warms with something close to bliss.

"Get in," Sam says, remembering how to function just as Andrea approaches.

"Are you kidnapping me?"

"Yes, completely against your will." Sam opens the door to the passenger side and offers a wide sweeping gesture. Andrea eyes her with suspicion, before breaking into a grin. She rolls her eyes playfully as she gently lowers herself into the car.

"Where are we off to?" She asks just as Sam navigates them away from Andrea's building and toward a side street.

"You'll see."

"Ominous," Andrea replies, smirking. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and pauses. "You're a cheery holiday date type person, aren't you?"

"Maybe." Sam glances at her out of the corner of her eye testing for a reaction, but Andrea simply smiles, almost content. Sam starts to relax. "But first--" she reaches down by Andrea's feet and hands her a thermos. "There are cups in the bag."

Andrea opens the thermos and sniffs it, chuckling at the aroma. She pours the contents into the cup and takes a tentative sip. A smile breaks as she swallows, the spices dancing delicately down her throat.

"Oh, wow," she comments, pausing to take another sip. "You're good."

"I know," Sam grins, proud that her third or possibly fourth attempt at making this recipe seems to be on point. It's a spicy hot chocolate with cinnamon, nutmeg, ginger and of course, rum. It had Andrea written all over it, and she's pleased to see she was right.

She turns the volume back up and a jazzy version of Feliz Navidad starts to play. The saxophone and piano mingle softly, wrapping around them in a warm embrace. Andrea wants to say something snarky and silly but she finds that for once, nothing comes to mind. She's actually enjoying this. It feels nice, to not have anywhere to be, to not have any huge expectations placed on her. Sam is steady and calm, and doesn't seem to want anything but to spend time with her. The idea shouldn't be so nerve-wracking, but it's so different from any other relationship in Andrea's life. She's used to be something at all times: the boss, the businesswoman, the daughter, all titles carrying their own significant weight, all begging for certain parts of her with or without her consent. But this is just...her. Andrea. She catches herself wondering if that's enough.

They drive through well-lit neighborhoods with decorations that take Andrea's breath away. She forgot how magical the city could be once you got out of the downtown hustle and bustle. It's been ages since she's allowed herself to step out of the office long enough to enjoy something as routine as a holiday. But there's something about this year that seems...different. Enough that she's willing to pay attention to things other than Obsidian's bottom line.

(And, if the woman driving the car has anything to do with it, this is a feeling she could get used to.)

She glances back over at Sam, who is nodding gently with the beat, and her heart flutters. Sam is warm and smooth like the best kind of hot chocolate, and it's almost overwhelming. She's always caught Andrea off guard, first because she wasn't supposed to want her, and now because she can't believe she's _real_. Andrea takes another sip of her drink and thinks about how she never would have imagined this -- never would have imagined _Sam_ \-- but here they are. They complement each other in all the right ways, and even if it's surprising, she wouldn't want to trade it for anything.

They turn on to a street that Andrea swears could probably be seen from space, where every house is decorated from top to bottom. Sam slowly pulls over to the side and parks. There's a garland awning with ornaments and holly spanning from one side of the street to the other, with bright lettering cheerfully announcing their destination: _Welcome to Candy Cane Lane_! The entire neighborhood is a sight, with each house dressed more grandly than the next. There are massive yard displays, with twinkling lights and blow up characters and writing on some of the roofs. The entire thing illuminates the sky.

They get out of the car and Sam leads them over to the sidewalk. There are a few stragglers lingering around outside, but for the most part, it's quiet.

"Well?" Sam asks as they start to walk. She is grateful that they came late. She figured it would be quieter if they waited, and then the real magic would happen. "What do you think?"

"I wonder what their electric bill is," Andrea jokes as they approach the first house, where every tree and bush is covered in colored lights. There's a line up of reindeer out front, tethered to a giant sleigh. A bag of presents sticks out the back, and of course, everything is surrounded by more lights.

Sam nudges her. "Cynic."

Andrea chuckles. "I'm kidding," she says, pausing. Her eyelashes flutter up at Sam. "It's very festive."

Sam isn't entirely convinced, but she's going to do her best to make it worth their while. "There's usually one of these in every town," she explains, sighing happily. She flashes a cheery smile at Andrea. "You just have to know where to look."

The reality is, she's been coming to this particular neighborhood for years. Ever since she was a kid, her adoptive mother, Patricia, would bring her to look at the lights. It was one of her favorite times of the year. She hasn't been back in quite some time -- not since her job has her traveling all over the globe -- and she's never been with someone else. It's always just been a quiet tradition, a small moment of happy in between the chaos of her crazy life.

It feels fitting to return now.

"Who knew?" Andrea replies, starting to get lost in all the holiday cheer. It's contagious, she'll admit. And of course Sam, of all people, would know about this. She pauses, studying the intricate wreath display on another house. She catches Sam's eye. "Don't tell me you strive to live in one of these neighborhoods some day."

Sam barks out a laugh and shakes her head in exasperation. She reaches for her hand and Andrea's fingers interlock with her own.

"I just like to visit," she assures her and Andrea squeezes her hand. "It's been awhile."

They continue on like that for awhile, walking slowly, pointing out lavish decorations and commenting on the dedication of each owner. Andrea giggles at one of the inflatable snowman displays, and Sam's stomach seems to quiver like a shaken snow globe.

"I loved Christmas when I was younger," Sam explains wistfully as they stop in front of another house. "It was always just so magical, you know? Like anything was possible. It didn't matter what was going on in the world. It just felt like for a few moments, everything would be okay. It used to feel like that, anyway. It's silly to think about it now, I know."

Andrea watches the way Sam's face lights up as she talks. Her cheeks are windblown, her smile brighter and more beautiful than some of the most ornamented houses. It's enough to make Andrea _believe_ again. If this is what Christmas looks like, like Sam Arias smiling merry and bright, then it's already replaced every other contender for her favorite time of year. She's so overwhelmed with this revelation that she doesn't even know what to do about it. So she clenches her fist tightly in the pocket of her coat and forces a smile, her other hand balancing delicately in Sam's.

"And now?" Andrea asks softly.

"And now..." Sam tilts her head, looking at her with an appreciative smile. "I guess I'm finally remembering how it used to feel."

Andrea nods, apparently satisfied at the implication.

"Christmas hasn't felt the same for me since my father died," Andrea admits quietly. Her smile fades as she talks. She doesn't know why she's sharing this. Sam didn't even necessarily ask, but here she is, talking without even thinking. It's infuriating. But before she can change the subject, Sam touches her forearm and everything inside her unravels. "He was always the one that loved the holidays. We would do everything - the tree, the cookies, the big family dinner, everything. Once he was gone, it just felt empty. And then after awhile, it just seemed more important to continue his legacy." She sighs, shrugging. "The business."

"Ah yes, the business," Sam nods knowingly. She's no stranger to Andrea's brand of workaholic tendencies. "He would be proud of you, you know."

"I don't know about that sometimes," Andrea answers honestly. They stop in front of another house, with an intricate garland arrangement across their front gate. Andrea's fingers stroke over it gently. It reminds her of the long evergreen garland that used to adorn the staircase in her childhood home. "My father always cooked the most incredible food for Christmas," she says, still studying the decorations. The memories come cascading back so strong she can almost taste the savory vitel toné and the sweet panetonne. "He taught me how to make these cookies-- alfajores -- have you ever had them?"

Sam shakes her head, her mind still spinning over the way Andrea's tongue rolls over the words.

"A holiday dessert Sam Arias hasn't perfected?" Andrea teases, the spirit returning. "I'll have to make you a batch then."

"I'd love that," Sam says, and Andrea is convinced she genuinely means it. She studies Sam for another moment, falling deep under the spell of her brown doe-eyes. She shivers nervously, suddenly very conscious of her every move as Sam smiles like she is the only thing worth staring at. Even while they stand surrounded by a thousand-watt light display.

"I know what you mean though," Andrea says after a moment. "I'm starting to remember how Christmas used to feel, too."

The comment lands softly between them, like fresh fallen snow. Sam extends her arm and Andrea hooks hers through it. They continue to walk quietly, lost in their thoughts.

"Favorite Christmas movie?" Sam eventually asks as they stroll by an elaborately decorated home-turned-gingerbread house.

"It's a Wonderful Life," Andrea answers decisively.

"Depressing," Sam says, leaning away and scrunching her nose.

"A happy ending!" Andrea argues, pulling her back closer. "What's yours?"

"A Christmas Story."

"You _would_ ," Andrea rolls her eyes.

"Favorite holiday song?"

"All I Want for Christmas is You," they both say at the same time. Andrea's mouth hangs open in surprise as Sam chuckles.

"Mariah Carey, obviously," Andrea supplies with a shrug.

"Oh, obviously," Sam agrees.

"So, the most important question." Andrea leans in close with a conspiratorial smile. "What was your favorite gift?"

"Ah," Sam nods appreciatively. "Don't laugh," she warns Andrea, pointing at her seriously.

"No promises," Andrea says, a devilish smile on her face. Sam frowns and she immediately relents. Damn her irresistible pout. "Okay, go ahead." She seals her lips, pressing them together as she shadows her fingers across.

"My mom-- my birth mom," Sam clears her throat, the words a little shaky, "she knit me this teddy bear when I was super little, I can't even tell you how old," Sam says seriously. "His name was Kevin-- it was a phase," she interjects before Andrea can make a comment. "I named everything Kevin. And he had this big green bow tie. I brought him _everywhere_ ," Sam grins. "And I mean everywhere. He had to be re-stuffed and re-stitched several times, but he even made the journey to college."

"You still have him, don't you?"

"No comment."

"Kevin," Andrea groans. "That's going to be so inconvenient later," she laments, furrowing her eyebrows. "I'm going to think about him at the _worst_ time."

"Oh God, Andy!" Sam swats her. "Somehow that's worse than you laughing at me!"

"Well I didn't think it would be _that_ ," Andrea argues. "I can't help it that you're a giant nerd!"

"There was also one year I got Monopoly, which shouldn't have been a big deal, but I just loved playing it. It's where I got my finance start." Sam remembers forcing her mom to stay up with her just so they could declare a winner. "I would play with anyone who came over. That was the test," she explains. "If we could remain friends after playing Monopoly, it was meant to be."

"I have my work cut out for me then," Andrea says seriously. "This explains so much."

"You really do," Sam says seriously. "I can be ruthless."

"Noted," Andrea replies. "My favorite gift was this incredibly old antique necklace that my father gave me when I was around 13 years old. It was exquisite, made with these dragonfly eye glass beads. Supposedly, these types of beads were worn by ancient Chinese royalty." Andrea's eyes glimmer with Sam's favorite look -- like she's filled with _hope_. "I spent years researching everything I could about it. It inspired my love of archaeology, I wanted to visit the land it came from and learn everything about the people. It was like a piece of a puzzle I desperately wanted to solve. I eventually donated it to a museum, which proved interesting." Andrea clicks her tongue at the memory. "I didn't understand the complexities of things like art theft."

"I'm-- sorry?"

"It's a joke," Andrea scolds. Sam chuckles, unsure whether she's kidding or not. "I think."

They pull up in front of another house, this one with a lit up train display on the roof.

"Selfie?" Sam asks, her hopeful smile too much for Andrea to refuse.

"Fine, but you have to take it," Andrea says and somehow Sam's smile widens as she pulls Andrea close. She places her arm protectively around Andrea's waist, and it's so warm, and so _good,_ that Andrea can't help herself. She turns and kisses Sam on the cheek just as she presses the button.

They assess the result. Sam's smile is electric, her cheeks flushed, and Andrea's lips are turned into a smile as she presses them against Sam's skin. In a word, it's perfect. Andrea swallows heavily.

"We look good together," Sam muses, pleased with herself. She sneaks a grin in Andrea's direction, expecting confirmation.

Andrea doesn't answer. Instead, she shivers in response, her body betraying her, and Sam immediately removes the scarf from around her neck.

"Oh no I'm fine--"

Sam purses her lips and holds the scarf out as they stare at each other, but Andrea eventually relents. Sam places it gently around her neck, and Andrea's heart thumps nervously as a result of her close proximity. She's immediately accosted by the rosemary jasmine of Sam's shampoo and the soft sandalwood of her cologne. Andrea closes her eyes, breathing deeply, feeling comforted in ways she's never been before. There's something specific about the way Sam smells that always reminds her of home. When she opens her eyes, Sam is looking at her like she wants to say something, but she doesn't. She simply watches her with a look that makes Andrea feel fiery all over.

They reach the end of the road and Sam guides them to a nearby park. They walk over to the swings and sit quietly side by side.

Andrea doesn't know what to say, because all of a sudden it feels like she needs to catch her breath. She can't remember the last time she's felt so much, but it seems like every time she's with Sam, some new door within her heart is pushed wide open, and she's running out of places to hide.

"Hey," Sam says, swinging slowly next to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Andrea says as she exhales, her breath forming a small cloud in front of her lips. "Yeah, I'm really good."

"Mhmm, is that why you can't look at me or--?"

This isn't quite the reaction Sam had planned for. She would have understood if Andrea was disappointed, or possibly a little snarky about the low budget date, but there's a heaviness that seems to be sitting on her shoulders that Sam doesn't know how to handle. She's nervous that she fucked up somehow, but she doesn't want to push it.

Andrea glances up, taking another watery breath. She doesn't want to crack and ruin a perfectly good night, but she already feels so out of control that she can't help it. She doesn't know how Sam does it, how she manages to sneak into every part of her that she's been trying to lock away. But now that she has, Andrea can't imagine going on without her. She keeps her gaze focused steadily on the sky as she tries to put words to everything she's thinking.

"I feel as lit up as that fucking neighborhood," Andrea finally says, scoffing, her eyes brimming brightly with stubborn tears. She brings her attention back down to the ground and finally to Sam. Her face is gorgeously reflected in the moonlight, every line elegantly framed by the shadows as she stares back at her with concern. "You do that to me, all the time."

Sam exhales softly as she swings herself a little closer.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

She doesn't wait for an answer, reaching down into her purse and pulling out a wrapped bag of homemade cookies. She hands them out for Andrea to take.

Andrea laughs in spite of herself, sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"How do you do that?"

Sam grins. "It's easy. Flour, sugar, bake at 350..." Andrea makes a face and Sam chuckles. She puts the bag down and shrugs. "I want you to be happy, Andy. That's all. You get to have that, too. You're allowed to have it all."

Andrea looks at her and decides maybe she's right. Maybe she can have everything. And maybe, just maybe, she can be worthy of someone like Sam Arias. She takes the cookie with a sheepish smile and decides that no matter what, she's going to try to be that person.

"And what about you?" she asks, chewing thoughtfully, very conscious of the fact that Sam hasn't necessarily explained her feelings on the subject.

"It turns out..." Sam starts, grinning to herself. She shifts herself closer, her foot touching against Andrea's. They lock eyes and Sam's heart pounds steadily in her chest as she leans around the chain of the swing. "I just want you."

The back of Sam's hand ghosts along Andrea's jaw as she leans forward, capturing her lips finally, _finally_ with her own. They kiss softly at first, then warm and full and insistent as she leans further into it. The wind picks up around them, and Andrea grabs the front of her coat, pulling her still closer. The breath leaves Sam's lungs and all thoughts leave her head, until she's drowning in everything _Andrea_. It's different from all the other times -- the hot and heavy, the intense, the desperate. It's calm and steady, with the magical promise of something deeper. Sam allows herself to get caught up in the moment, her heart illuminating like the thousands of Christmas lights on Candy Cane Lane.

"Merry Christmas Andrea," Sam says breathlessly against her lips. Her heart pounds steadily against her ribs as they pull back slightly.

Andrea looks blissfully dazed, her eyes fluttering open as a slow smile spreads lazily across her face. She presses her forehead against Sam's so they remain tethered together, their breaths puffing quietly under the stars. It feels like the start of something incredible, and they both smile bashfully down at the ground.

"Merry Christmas, Sam," Andrea eventually whispers, her hands framing the sides of Sam's perfect face. "I'm glad I get to spend it with you."

**Author's Note:**

> stennnn06 on tumblr, captain of this ship


End file.
